


Be My Valentine

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sheithlentines 2019, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: Keith has a crush on Shiro from IT- his coworkers keep trying to convince him to ask Shiro out at the office Valentine's Day party.Sheithlentines 2019 piece forDrawstoriaart





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Sheithlentines 2019 Exchange for [Drawstoriaart](http://drawstoria.tumblr.com/) \- I hope you enjoy!

Keith is passing by the water cooler when a hand grabs his shoulder, forcing him to look at the bulletin board. “Dude, look!”

“At what?” Keith mumbles, gripping his coffee with both hands to keep it from spilling all over his new shirt. Lance huffs, pointing at a bright pink paper bordered by hearts. 

“They’re going to have a whole bunch of stuff for Valentine’s Day! Chocolate fountain, flowers, a card making station, drinks!”

“I’m surprised management is spending money and letting us have fun,” Keith deadpans as he reads the notice. “But it’s still January, why are they putting this up now?”

“Ugh, can’t you just let people celebrate? You were like this for Christmas and Thanksgiving and all the other holidays, too!”

“You know it’s because management likes everything to go by the ‘two weeks notice’ rule,” Hunk points out as he stops to read the board, munching on a granola bar. “I just hope they have more than milk chocolate, everyone knows that you can be so diverse with the chocolate and the food that you’ll be dipping it in!”

“... What kind of chocolate do you think Allura likes?” Lance asks in a dreamy voice, and Keith and Hunk can’t help but exchanging an eye roll with each other.

“Do we need to remind you that she works in HR?”

“Yeah, the department that specifically says dating in the workplace is a no-no?”

“I know, thank you! And who said anything about dating? She’d never go for a guy like me...” 

Hunk shrugs, then looks at Keith. “What about you, you gonna make a card for Shiro?”

Keith grips his mug tighter, even though it’s burning his palms. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh c’mon Keith, practically everyone here knows you have a thing for Shiro!” 

Keith narrows his eyes at Lance, raising a dubious eyebrow. “And what makes you think that?”

“Well- don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re kind of a hard ass to everyone here except for Shiro.”

“Yeah! Whenever you have to call IT you look nervous, when it’s not Shiro fixing your computer you look disappointed, and when it is Shiro you smile! And laugh! And then I swear you do this dreamy sigh when he leaves!”

“I do not-” At that moment, the door that leads to the main hallway of the building opens, and in walks Shiro. Keith’s mouth immediately snaps shut, while Lance and Hunk share a smirk with each other. 

“Morning, fellas,” Shiro waves, glancing at the selection in the vending machine before inserting his card. “How was Kosmo’s vet appointment, Keith?”

“O-oh, it was okay. She suggested a new food brand, and gave me some medicated soap for the itching. He seemed calmer last night.” 

“Aww, that’s good. I remember when my cat was scratching herself so bad she was getting a bald spot, turns out there was mildew on the bottom of my bookshelf next to where she slept… I felt so bad for her.” The vending machine drops his item, and Shiro retrieves it. “Well, hope Kosmo feels better. See you later, guys.”

“Bye,” Keith’s voice is timid compared to Lance and Hunk’s, eyes glued to Shiro’s back as he walks away, cradling his coffee cup with a small sigh. Lance’s laughter breaks Keith out of his dream state.

“‘I don’t have a thing for Mr Dreamy from IT’, my ass! You were talking to him about your dog, you do that with no one else!”

“You made fun of Kosmo when you first saw his picture on my desk, so no, I won’t talk to you about him.” Hunk and Lance are still laughing, so Keith turns around, resisting the urge to flip both of them the bird. “I have work to do.” 

 

The next two weeks fly by with the entire office buzzing in excitement for Valentine’s Day. Lance continues sighing dreamily whenever Allura walks by, Hunk keeps making suggestions to management about the food that’ll be at the party, and Keith tries to keep his cool whenever Shiro pops up. It’s the day before the party, and Keith can’t stop glancing across the office as Shiro tries to help Romelle with whatever her computer is giving her trouble with. Lance and Hunk are watching while trying to stifle a snort, and Keith looks over his shoulder to glare at them. “What are you two sniggering about?”

“You being a hopeless fool,” Hunk whispers, and Lance nods.

“Seriously. You need to like, ask him to the party. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, do you know how cool it’d be if you confessed to him?”

“Oh, is that your plan, asking Allura if she’ll be at the party?” Lance goes red at Keith’s retort as Hunk has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Keith hears Shiro talking and turns around to stare at him as he finishes explaining to Romelle how to prevent from having the same mishap again. He ducks his head when Shiro turns around to exit the office, glancing back up when Shiro waves at him with a friendly smile, returning the gesture with a weak waggle of his fingers. He can’t help the sigh that leaves his lips once Shiro is gone, but he deliberately throws his pen at Lance and Hunk when they start roaring with laughter.

 

When Keith has finished reviewing the account information for a new client, he checks his watch and sees that it’s just past five. He cracks his fingers, clears up his desk, gathers his things into his backpack, throws on his leather jacket, grabs his helmet, and heads out of the office. Once he’s out in the parking lot, he takes in a deep breath of the cold winter air, then takes his cover off his motorcycle, rolling it up and sliding it into his backpack. He settles into the saddle, but stops before he can put his helmet on when he spots Shiro coming out of the building. Shiro spots him, walking over with his eyes on the bike. 

“Hey, Keith. Gosh, I never get tired of seeing your bike, I’m jealous.”

“Thanks,” Keith manages, patting his motorcycle almost affectionately. “Best decision I ever made, even if my mom questioned the practicality of it.”

“I can see where she’s coming from… isn’t it supposed to snow tomorrow? You won’t be able to ride in that, will you?”

Keith shakes his head. “No, when it calls for bad weather I take my car. It’s nothing fancy, just a way to get from point A to point B when I can’t take this beauty out.”

“Oh, that’s right, I remember now.” Shiro grins, hugs his jacket closer when the wind whirls by them, and clears his throat. “You going to the party tomorrow?”

Butterflies flutter in his stomach, and Keith shrugs. “I’m not sure yet, I’ll have to see what my workload looks like.” He’s not sure, but it almost looks like Shiro pouts at that, so he tacks on, “Then again, Hunk and Lance could drag me there even if I’m busy.” 

Shiro grins at that, and the butterflies go crazy. “That’s awesome. I hope to be there, unless something comes up.” The wind picks up again, and Shiro shivers before waving his hand. “Well, see you tomorrow, Keith!”

“S-see ya,” Keith stutters, watching Shiro get in his car and drive off before he sighs and pulls on his helmet. “You may as well get your shit together and just ask him out tomorrow, Kogane.”

 

Keith wakes up on Valentine’s Day to a light dusting of snow already on the ground, and more falling from the sky. He gets ready for work, indulging on a piece of chocolate from the heart shaped box his mom had sent to him earlier in the week, all the while anxiously thinking about the party the office will hold for the holiday. When he parks his car at work, he gets out and sees that Shiro is already there, waking the butterflies up in his stomach. He walks into an office decorated with banners of pink hearts and red Cupid’s, letting out an exasperated sigh at the frilly doilies carefully placed on his desk. 

“Hey, don’t you touch those! Allura worked hard on them!” Lance exclaims as Keith picks one up by the tip of his fingers.

“I thought I told you that my desk was off limits when you volunteered to work with her and Romelle on the decorations,” Keith says as he sets it on the edge of his desk and sits down. 

“Who am I to tell women what not to touch when they’re decorating?” Lance asks, slapping Hunk’s hand away when he tries to inspect the decorations on Lance’s desk.

“I’m guessing the break room looks the same?” Hunk asks, then turns to Keith. “Oh, did you ask Shiro to the party?”

Keith frowns as he boots up his computer. “I’m not talking to either of you today.”

“Okay, that’s a no... Which means we’re dragging your stubborn ass to that party!” Keith shakes his head, ignoring Lance’s remark and throwing himself into his work to keep his mind off the party. 

 

At one o’clock, Allura walks into office, clapping her hands together for everyone’s attention. “Alright everybody, the party has started! Feel free to go into the break room for some chocolate goodies, drinks, flowers, and a card making station!” Keith nervously gnaws on the end of his pencil as people scoot back their chairs to go to the break room, but a hand on each shoulder snaps him out of his mini meltdown. 

“Don’t even try to fight it, dude, you’re going to that party,” Hunk warns as he and Lance pull Keith to his feet.

“How do you even know he’ll be there?” Keith retorts, but he walks forward anyway, not in the mood to try arguing that he has work to do. 

“We don’t know, but you’ve got to have faith, man. Look, I can confess to Allura too so you’re not the only one putting his heart on the line!”

“You mean making a fool of himself?” Keith mutters, halting outside of the break room. Hunk and Lance push him inside, and Keith’s shoulders slump when he sees Shiro isn’t there yet. 

“Aw, shoot. Well, maybe he’ll be here soon! In the meantime, chow down!” Hunk makes his way to chocolate table, while Lance stares at Allura. Keith sighs, leaning back against the wall. 

“You’ll probably have better luck than me. Remember when Shiro came here, he said he’d just been divorced from his husband. I doubt he wants to date anytime soon.” 

Lance sighs and shakes his head. “Keith, for someone as rebellious as you, it surprises me that you really aren’t going to take a risk on this.”

“I’m not reb-” He shuts up as he sees Shiro come in the other door to the break room, his stomach twisting at the card and small box of chocolates hiding behind Shiro’s back. “Okay, maybe he does want to date again. But see? I would have made a fool of myself, those have to be for someone else.” 

Lance looks at Keith incredulously. “Dude, who else does Shiro talk to? NO one, they’ve got to be for you!” Keith says nothing as he watches Shiro scan the room, but when their eyes lock and Shiro starts heading over toward them, Keith can’t help but wonder if this is some kind of weird dream, especially when Shiro stops in front of him.

“Uh, hey, Keith… Can I steal you for a second?”

Keith only stares at Shiro, grunting when Lance elbows him. “Uh, yeah, sure.” Shiro nods, walking out the door, and Keith looks at Lance and a wide eyed Hunk, who both motion for him to follow Shiro. Keith walks in a daze out the break room, spotting Shiro down the hallway, out of hearing distance of the others. Taking a deep breath, Keith walks down the hallway, stopping in front of Shiro and leaning against the wall. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Shiro grins sheepishly, clearing his throat and standing up straight. “So, um, this is probably going to be incredibly corny, and I’m sorry, but I… have kind of liked you for a while now, and I just thought I should grow a spine and tell you before someone else did, because then I wouldn’t be able to.”

Keith opens his mouth, closes his mouth, blinks, then opens his mouth again. “I- what? You- no one else likes me though?”

Shiro stares, then chuckles nervously. “I mean, for my sake, I hope not. But I think you’re a very likable guy.”

“Y-you are too,” Keith replies, eyes going wide and cheeks reddening when he realizes what he’s said- but it’s worth it for the look of relief and hope on Shiro’s face. 

“Really?” Shiro holds out the card and chocolates eagerly. “So does that mean you’ll be my Valentine?”

“I can be more than your Valentine,” Keith says with a small grin, reaching out to hold the other halves of Shiro’s gifts, his heart beating faster when their fingers touch. “I’ll settle for being your boyfriend.”

“Are you trying to haggle with me?” Shiro asks, inching closer with a growing grin. 

“Yep. You’ll have to take it or leave it, Takashi.” Keith says, feeling confident enough to use Shiro’s first name as he steps closer.

“I’ll take it,” Shiro smiles, leaning in at the same time as Keith to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I decided making it a modern day office au with background Lance pining for Allura and giving Keith a motorcycle, but it happened. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
